Aquelarre
by Meikyo Natsume
Summary: es un songfic, mago de oz, Aquellare, es lo primero que escribo y nunca pense que escribir uun summary era tan problematico


Bueno este es mi primer fic, si es el primerito y espero les guste, es la cancion aquelarre de Mago de Oz, cuando la escuche dije que tenia que hacerlo y cuando leí la letra me decidí, no esta entera, espero les guste.

Los personajes de Kishimoto lamentablemente no son míos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**El olvido recordó**

**Y la oscuridad se iluminó,**

**La risa rompió a llorar**

Recordaba cada detalle, cada lágrima que había derramado por él, recordaba perfectamente el hecho de que hubiera querido matarlos, a ellos, sus amigos, pero no sabia si era el hecho que la luna lo iluminaba y la hechizaba o era que la oscuridad detrás de él le fascinaba, le era tentador. No sabía si reír o llorar.

**Una piedra enamoró**

**A una virgen que dejó caer**

**Su desnudez**

No, no era una piedra, no era un cubo de hielo, él sentía, él era humano como todos y lo mas importante, él era un hombre y la deseaba, lo veía en su mirar, la devoraba, se sentía desnuda, indefensa frente a él y a ella no le importaba, se estaba embriagando por el solo hecho de tenerlo así solo por ella.

**Empieza el ritual, **

**Cuerpos a media luz **

**Beben de otras bocas,**

**Y se excitan**.

Comenzaba la danza lenta de los cuerpos, el cielo oscuro, lleno de nubes negras dejaba una grieta donde la luna observaba en silencio como se saciaban el uno al otro.

Sentía la lengua de ella adentrándose lentamente, quería probarla entera.

**Lamen la lujuria**

**Que lubrica su piel,**

**Y hasta las estrellas**

**Se masturban al ver**

Sentía los besos de él, como lamia cada parte de su cuerpo, sabia que llegaría a su parte mas sensible, como bajaba por su estomago, su lengua tibia erizaba su piel en cada roce, hasta que llego, arqueo su espalda, nunca nadie había estado ahí, y se sentía agradable.

**Déjate enamorar,**

**Ven y únete,**

**Desnuda tu pudor**

**Y entrégate al placer**

La vio con los ojos cerrados, tenía las mejillas teñidas de carmín, su mandíbula contraída, se acerco a su oído. - Solo déjate llevar, disfrútalo, conocerás el placer- susurro, luego sonrío como siempre, arrogante, ella se apretó contra él, su abdomen plano y pequeño, su cuerpo fuerte y flexible, y su creciente excitación le endureció la erección acunada en sus curvas.

**Déjate enamorar,**

**Sedúceme,**

**Y por la depravación,**

**Déjate acariciar**

Con una de sus manos tomo el seno blanquecino que subía y bajaba por la respiración agitada que tenia Sakura, apretó con fuerza y con la punta del pulgar comenzó el juego con el pezón erguido de la joven, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, en respuesta con su boca tomo el otro pezón que comenzó a succionar con lascivia, ante esto ella trato de zafarse, eso solo hacia que se excitara aun mas.

**El frío se arropó**

**Y un árbol ha echado a correr,**

**La Cruz está al revés…**

Los árboles se mecieron, pareciera que los acompañaban en aquella danza placentera, pero no había viento, no tenia frío, estaba extasiada de deseo, ya no sabia que pasaba a su alrededor.

…**Cuerpos entregados **

**en lasciva comunión… **

La lujuria salía de sus poros, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor, estaban perfectamente unidos, sus caderas se movían de forma frenética, los besos se repartían por sus cuerpos, querían mas del otro ser, lo querían sentir aun mas, cada embestida de él y cada gemido de ella aumentaban el deseo, él levanto un poco mas sus caderas, ella gemía sonoramente, mientras se agarraba fuertemente del pasto por las embestidas provenientes del pelinegro.

**Déjate enamorar,**

**Ven y únete,**

**Desnuda tu pudor**

**Y entrégate al placer.**

**Déjate enamorar,**

**Sedúceme,**

**Y por la depravación,**

**Déjate acariciar**.

Habían cambiado de posiciones, ella estaba arriba, sentía su espalda arder, por el frenético roce en el pasto, vio en su mirada la incomodidad de la nueva posición mas no le prestó atención, comenzó a moverse en círculos, nunca antes había estado en esa actitud, lo vio entrecerrar los ojos solo por el placer, sintió las manos de **su **hombre agarrar fuertemente sus caderas guiándola en los movimientos, puede ser que èl estuviera abajo, pero era él quien mandaba, la subía hasta casi salir de ella y luego bajaba, él levantaba sus caderas para introducirse mas en su interior, se deleitaba al ver sus senos agitándose frente a él, no se negó a la tentación de saborearlos nuevamente, se sentó con ella sobre él y atrapo uno de los deliciosos manjares que jugueteaba con el viento con sus dientes, ella se arqueo, dándole mas acogida a sus caricias.

**Muéstrame tu cuello y deja**

**Que mis colmillos rompan**

**La piel que impide**

**Que tu sangre sea para mí,**

**Y tu vida será eterna.**

**Morirás cada mañana**

**Y renacerás al anochecer**

Los besos subieron hasta el cuello se deleito en el, hasta que quiso mas, sabia que faltaba poco para el fin, sentía que se aproximaba su orgasmo y por el comportamiento del cuerpo de ella, también sabia que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, y la mordió, en su cuello como un vampiro, ella gimió sonoramente, era su marca, la marca que demostraba que ella era solo de él y de nadie mas, **su** mujer, observo como el liquido bajaba por su piel, lo dejo correr, hasta que llego al nacimiento de sus pechos, descendió lentamente por el camino que dejo aquel fluido, lamiendo, saboreando esa ambrosía.

Le parecía eterno ese momento, solo estando con él se sentía viva, completa, solo en esas noches percibía que volvía a vivir, no se quejaba de la vida que levaba en Konoha, pero era una muerta en vida si no estaba con èl, eso lo sabia, había intentado por todas las formas de olvidarlo, de veras que lo intento, pero no podía y menos sabiendo que èl le daba ese respiro de vida, era **su** dios.

**OH Señor de las mentiras,**

**Mendigo de otras vidas,**

Mentía?, si, se mentía a él mismo y a ella, no sabia lo que realmente sentia por **su** molestia, la engañaba?, claro, no era hombre de una sola mujer, pero ella era especial, nunca estaba dos veces con a misma mujer, pero a ella siempre regresaba, no podia dejarla.

**Duque del vicio, príncipe del sexo**

**Y del dolor...**

**La lascivia que en mí entre,**

**Me corrompa y me reviente**

**El alma en trozos de placer…**

Sus movimientos, sus carias, sus besos, todo era perfecto en él, no era un príncipe, tampoco un rey, era un dios y a la vez un demonio que le hacia daño, la pervertía y ella caía, siempre lo hacia, le gustaba sentirlo dentro, su miembro varonil, grande, palpitante, sentía que podía romperla, pero le gustaba, cuando se derramaba dentro, sentía estallar, su alma y cuerpo le pertenecían.

Había llegado al clímax, la penetro una vez mas, ella también había llegado, sentía sus paredes contraerse, la sensación de tener su miembro dentro de ella apretándolo era única, lo estremecía, conoció el cielo, era irracional, un demonio conociendo el cielo, se derramo en ella, no le importaban las consecuencia, si era ella, escucho el alarido que ella dio en su oído, sintió como arañaba su espalda mas no le importaba, lentamente fueron cayendo hacia atrás. Al recuperar su aliento salio de ella, la vio todavía estaba agitada, se enderezo, busco sus ropas y se vistió en silencio, sentía la mirada de ella puesta en él, anhelante a que pasara algo mas, no lo mismo de siempre. – Sakura – la nombro dándole la espalda, ella se sobresalto – vístete – lo dijo cortante, ella obedeció sumisa. Cuando estuvo lista se percato que él se había quedado a su lado, acompañándola, acaso hoy seria diferente? – Estoy lista Sasuke-kun- él volteo su cabeza y le sonrió, seguía llamándolo Sasuke-kun. Volvió a darle la espalda y comenzó a caminar - arigato - dijo en un susurro, Sakura abrió sus ojos estaba sorprendida – Sasuke-kun espera- se posiciono delante de él y lo miro decidida, se acerco lentamente a él y lo beso, no era un beso como los anteriores llenos de lascivia sino que este beso estaba cargado de amor, él sin siquiera darse cuenta se lo estaba contestando, era interesante, se sentía bien. Se separo lentamente – no te tardes mucho esta vez- sonrió ella era **su** molestia

Lo vio alejarse entre el bosque, sabia que volvería, siempre lo hacia, se había dado cuenta de ello hace ya tiempo, cuando volviera le diría, hoy no era el momento, tal vez cuando regresara no tendría que decírselo, ya se le notaria -ya que el embarazo no se puede ocultar mucho tiempo no?- sonrió acariciando su vientre

…**Sedúceme, Príncipe de la Dulce Pena…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno ahora criticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos todo es bien recibido, para aprender

grax a atori quien me enseño a publicar...seee soy muy lenta y todo esos pasos eran problematicos


End file.
